


dawn sings through my bones

by Myargalargan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cunnilingus, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, character study disguised as porn, or vice versa?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24413941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myargalargan/pseuds/Myargalargan
Summary: Just some sleepy morning sex. Sokka wakes up feeling snuggly and amorous.Setting ambiguous, maybe even semi-AU? In a time and place where Sokka and Suki get to wake up together in a nice comfy bed.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 184





	dawn sings through my bones

**Author's Note:**

> Well, these two certainly bring something out in me... >.>
> 
> I imagine that Sokka is a very devoted lover, and that Suki is almost always at least a little bit in charge. 
> 
> Title inspired by an essay by Diane Ackerman from her book Dawn Light: Dancing with Cranes and Other Ways to Start the Day.
> 
> "What would dawn have been like, had you awakened? It would have sung through your bones. All I can do this morning is let it sing through mine."

In the hazy, shimmering space between sleep and wakefulness, Sokka was aware only of softness and warmth. He snuggled into it, trying to get his bearings without opening his eyes, and his nose brushed against soft hairs -- the delicate nape of Suki’s neck. She smelled a little musky, like sweat and sex and the incense she liked to burn to relax. _“To calm my aura,”_ she would say, usually followed by a raised eyebrow and a _“You should try it sometime.”_ Ty Lee was rubbing off on her.

Well, he was plenty calm now. He knew he was usually all frantic energy, impatient to execute on a plan and get shit done. But right now, he felt placid and heavy and completely unconcerned with destinations and outcomes. And sure, he could feel his cock hardening languorously against the curve of Suki’s backside, but there was no urgency there, not yet. It was like being in a perfect, vivid dream, and he wanted to savor it. 

Sokka mouthed slackly at Suki’s neck and shoulder, dragging his lips across her skin, slow, slow, enjoying the friction and how it heated them both. At the same time, his hands crept along her midsection, from her belly to her waist, up and over the curve of her hip and back again, in a sensuous rhythm. He loved the slopes and valleys here, the velvety smoothness of her skin over toned abs.

He felt her begin to stir, and she let out a dreamy sigh as she nestled backwards, inadvertently teasing his erection and causing him to hum deep in his chest. Languid and cozy, he pulled her closer and curled more tightly around her. His forehead dropped to her shoulder blade and the hand at her waist snuck upwards, dancing over her rib cage. If he pressed just there with his fingers, he could feel the soft ridges, how each space between her ribs expanded ever so slightly with every inhale. He could notch his fingers in between the gentle rise of each bone, grip her like the hilt of a sword fitted perfectly to his hand. He liked to hold her there, when he was tugging her into an embrace, when he was leaning back from a kiss, when he was pinned helplessly beneath her as she rode him to a finish.

Thinking of her like this, of being inside her while he was locked against her from behind, had heat pulsing through his body, and he let himself drown in the sensation as it took him over. As if on its own accord, his meandering hand curved from Suki’s rib cage in towards her sternum, the warmth drawing him in like a hearth. He tucked his hand at the juncture where tender flesh met hard bone, and his thumb gently caressed the underside of her breast. The skin was even warmer here, silkier somehow, a little dewey. It reminded him of the soft flesh at the back of her knee, or at the hinge of her hip where her thighs met her center. She tasted sweet there, in all of those places. He knew because whenever he kissed her there, she would squirm and her breath would hitch and she would cry his name out the way that he liked, tight and gasping; so he always made sure to lavish plenty of attention on each spot as often as he could. 

Now, he felt like he was melting into her. She was the inside of a cocoon, and he was dissolving. He wanted to spread all over her, covering her from head to toe, filling all her joints and crevices. Starting with this: his mouth on her shoulder, his hand on her breast, his leg wrapping around hers, bringing her hips closer to his. He was painting her with lazy kisses while his hand scooped up, palming her gently before his fingers closed around her. His hips rolled, like moving through water. Then he swept a thumb over her nipple, and she shuddered awake.

* * *

Suki woke to the most luscious jolts of pleasure shooting through her body. It wasn’t unusual for her to slip out of sleep in the mornings with an ache between her legs, whether from some dream or just the whims of her body. In those moments, Sokka was usually quite pleased to be woken up to her body sliding against his, eager to tend to her needs. It took Suki a few breaths, though, to realize that the reason she’d woken up keyed up and wanting was because Sokka was coaxing her out of sleep instead of what she’d assumed would have to be the other way around. She smiled when she noticed his length probing her back, and she wiggled her hips to let him know she was ready for him. 

His movements, though, were slow, syrupy. She got a hum in acknowledgement of her wakefulness, an obliging pinch of her nipple that had her gasping, but whereas she would’ve expected him to roll her onto her back so he could streak his feverish mouth and hands all over her, instead he continued almost...drowsily. She turned her head to look at him as best she could.

“You’re in a rare mood this morning.”

He took advantage of her new position to trail his mouth, wet and hot, up her neck to her ear. He set his teeth on her earlobe, nibbled slowly up the outer shell, and then nodded against her. 

“Mmhmm...so warm...cozy…” he mumbled while he nosed the sensitive skin where her jaw met her neck. At the same time, his hand was still fondling her breast with the energy of a snail sloth. It was all wonderfully luxurious, and she stretched indulgently, arching her back so her chest pushed more forcefully into his hand before curling in on herself so she and Sokka were flush again. 

He was right. Everything was warm and cozy and golden around the edges, and she sank into her arousal the same way she sank back into the pillows. The pressure and moisture of his mouth on her skin was so subdued it was almost ticklish as he worked his way up and over the slope of her shoulder, across and down the crook of her neck, until his mouth was nearly at her collarbone. His body folded around her side, following his roaming lips, and he slipped and shimmied until she was fully underneath him, his mouth never leaving her skin. 

“Suki,” he mumbled, skimming his lips at the dip of her clavicle. 

His voice was a plea -- not desperate, but reverent. In answer, Suki looped her arms around his shoulders to gather him in, and he sighed long and deep. He nuzzled in between her breasts, using his forehead, nose, chin, breathing her in while his hands came up to grip her ribs and give himself leverage. And when his tongue lapped worshipfully at the underside of her breast, she gasped, throwing her head back. Sokka had a wicked and supple mouth, and right now it was skillfully sharpening the knife edge of her arousal, despite his leisurely pace. Or maybe because of it. But Suki didn’t even think he was doing it on purpose. He was just...basking in her. Pouring himself over her like honey to satisfy his own desires, as if the tightening coil of heat in her belly was merely a nice side benefit. 

Her hands groped at Sokka’s hair, clenching as he rose up the swell of her breast. He nudged her tenderly with the tip of his nose, and then his mouth was closing over her nipple, and she was moaning, loud, while his tongue dragged over her peak with excruciating dedication. Always thorough, he moved to her other nipple, taking his time on the way, to give it the same treatment. The thing about Sokka, Suki thought as moisture pooled between her legs, was that he sometimes gave the impression of laziness while actually being quite driven. Just because he hated waking up early didn’t mean he wasn’t going to accomplish the world once he was awake. And right now, while he sluggishly brought his face down her torso, she had the same faith in his tenacity. Even if he was uncharacteristically getting pulled off course. 

He was about halfway to her belly button when he got caught up in the quickening rise and fall of her stomach, resting his forehead in the V between her lower ribs. Once he’d made it past her navel, where he’d paused for a kiss, he stopped just to rub his cheek on her, and then he seemed to get distracted by the jut of her pelvic bone and spent some time caressing it with the ridge of his nose. Only after kissing one hip, then the other, did he begin drawing towards her center. He ran his lips and tongue along the join where her thigh met the rest of her body, and Suki felt delirious, swimming in the intensity of her need. 

Then, for the first time that morning, Sokka lifted his face away from her and opened his eyes. When his gaze met hers, her stomach jumped. His eyes were _so blue_. Sometimes she forgot how blue they were, or rather, she would sometimes stop noticing. But every once in a while, like now, his gaze would pierce straight through her, unwavering, and it would be like looking in his eyes for the first time, and she would wonder how she could possibly get anything done if she was going to be looking into those eyes for the rest of her life.

Eyes still on hers, he rose just enough to place his hands on her knees, and then he stopped, observing her. Keeping her gaze steady on his, Suki wordlessly parted her legs and watched as his already heavy-lidded eyes darkened. And then Sokka was back to consuming her, or perhaps letting her body consume him. He lowered his mouth to her right knee and began inching towards her center, skimming the satiny skin of her inner thighs -- not pressing or kissing, just gliding over her, feeling her, memorizing her and imprinting that memory on his lips. He kept pausing to squeeze her legs, a gentle and mindless massage that she found both comforting and maddening. 

Finally, twin tides of rapture and relief flooding through her, he bowed his head and set his mouth on her. He licked a long, long, long stripe between her folds, and Suki groaned just as long. Her hips twitched, and she slammed her eyes shut at the pleasure eddying in her core. He did it again, and again, and again, each time as diligently as the last, as if to taste every millimeter of her. The tension built and built at the base of her spine, her feet and hands fisting in the sheets. 

“Spirits, Sokka, that mouth…” she gasped, and she could actually feel the shape of that mouth change when he smiled. She laughed, a little breathlessly, desperately. But Sokka kept his pace. Suki’s hips arched, straining, questing for more -- more speed, more friction, more of him. She was taut as a bow string and primed to snap. 

Then his tongue dipped inside her, pulsing a few times just inside her entrance, and that was it. But instead of a sudden burst, her orgasm seeped out of her in lapping waves, a barely-leaking dam. She was falling backwards in slow motion. Distantly, Suki was aware that she was crying out endlessly, that she was grinding herself against Sokka’s face as he licked deeper, massaging her walls with that clever tongue. Each curling swipe seemed to suspend her in her release. She wouldn’t be done until he’d drunk every last drop of her.

When she was finally spent, it felt like she’d collapsed back onto the bed, even though she knew she hadn’t actually been falling. Sokka was kissing the crease of her thigh, gradually starting to make his way back north, and she purred a little bit, reaching so she could trail her fingertips over his neck, his shoulder blades, his spine as he rose. When his body was spread on top of hers again, he tucked his face in the crook of her shoulder and wriggled his hips so his cock was nestled between her legs. She hummed, enjoying the hard length of him, how effortlessly they fit together, and how her body was already stirring with renewed heat.

“Suki,” he murmured, and it was that reverent plea again. His arms came around her, and he pressed his forehead into her neck, rocking his hips and sliding so, so smoothly between her slick folds. He whimpered a little when he rocked again, and she knew he was desperate to be as close to her as possible and just not sure whether she was ready for him. 

“Sokka,” she said, taking his face in her hands and lifting it to look at him. While their eyes were locked, she wrapped her knees around his waist, tucking her heels under his ass to tug down while she rolled her hips up. Then she smiled. “Get on with it, will ya?”

His forehead dropped to hers, and he rubbed his nose along her nose while he shifted his hips to line up at her opening. She arched a bit, welcoming, and he was so hard, and she was so wet, that he slipped inside her easily. 

Suki’s whole body lit up. He was stretching her, filling her deliciously, the most satisfying weight between her legs. Then he pulled out of her, slowly, almost to the tip, setting off sparks that started from where he stroked inside her and then scattered around her entire body, all the way out to her fingers and toes. When he entered her again, sheathing fully, they groaned together, and Sokka buried his face in her neck again, overwhelmed. 

“Suki, I…” he gasped, his hips finding a regular rhythm. “I need-” he broke off on a moan. “You’re so perfect.”

Suki’s hips rose to meet him with each thrust, and their bodies flowed, undulating, like ripples on the surface of a pool. She tightened her thighs around his waist, streaked her hands down to his ass cheeks and dug in. He grunted and sped up, everything between them slippery and lush.

“What do you need, Sokka?” she breathed in his ear. 

“Just you,” he huffed. Suki’s breath sped up, and she clamped her teeth around Sokka’s earlobe. “Just you. Spirits, I need you.” 

And then he was bucking his hips, and they were crying out each time they connected. Suki grasped the back of Sokka’s head, arms tightening around his shoulders, legs clenching around his torso. Sokka’s arms banded around her body, and then he was bearing down, but she felt his face move like he was shaking his head, and he started panting her name. 

“Suki...Suki, please…” 

By the note of anguish in his voice, she could tell -- he was dangling on the edge, but he needed her to come first, and he needed to know what would get her there. So she dropped her legs, planted her feet on the bed, spread her knees wide, and circled her hips. Suddenly, Sokka’s hands were on her hips, holding her down, and he was gyrating with each thrust. His hard length pistoned against her walls, and his lower belly ground against her clit, and this time when she came, she did burst. She gripped his backside again, pulling their pelvic bones together almost painfully, and Sokka drove into her as deeply as he could while she rode out her orgasm in throbbing waves. 

As she came down, she felt her inner muscles contracting around him. Then Sokka’s hips stuttered, and he pulsed and pulsed inside her, releasing moments after she had. His arms braced around her again, and he let loose the most gorgeous, drawn out moan into her neck. After he stilled, he dropped bonelessly onto her, all but wheezing. 

Completely sated, Suki leaned back and hummed, weaving her fingers through Sokka’s hair. In response, he nuzzled her again, with much less intent than before, content just to be sharing space and body heat.

“Not that I’m complaining,” she mused after several gratified moments, “but goodness, what got into you this morning?” 

“Mmrf… Excuse me,” he corrected indignantly, voice a bit muffled until he raised his head, “but I believe _I_ got into _you_.”

Suki’s lips twisted as she held back a smile, endeared. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.”

“ _You’re_ lucky I’m the sex god of the Southern Water Tribe.”

She laughed heartily at that, and Sokka stretched forward to plant a kiss on her cheek. He leaned back to look at her, holding her hostage with those intensely blue eyes, and her heart fluttered.

“You’re good, though?” he asked.

At the risk of inflating his ego, Suki grinned and placed her hand on his cheek before saying, “Sokka. You wrung me out. I feel amazing.”

He ducked his head, blushing, and another flutter thrilled in her chest. Had she honestly thought what she’d said would go to his head? She chastised herself while she stroked Sokka’s cheekbone. This man in front of her would never take for granted that he was treating her well enough. And spirits, wasn’t she spoiled. 

Maybe later she could take him to that new shop in town, spoil him back a little bit. Much later, she thought, as he snuggled into her once more. They didn’t have anywhere to be right now. Might as well savor it. 


End file.
